


Blue-eyed Angels

by TrenchcoatedAngel91



Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Castiel, Cheating Dean, Dean cheats on Lisa not Cas, Dean cheats with Cas, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, My First Fanfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatedAngel91/pseuds/TrenchcoatedAngel91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your average red-blooded all American man. He loves burgers, especially the kind with bacon, beer, whiskey, women, and pie. He makes his living as a mechanic, and has a gorgeous girlfriend. </p>
<p>But his life isn't all it's cracked up to be. His relationship has gone sour, and he's just not happy.</p>
<p>Then one night his best friend Charlie takes him to the hot, new LGBT club; Gabriel's Heaven. There he meets a beautiful blue-eyed angel of a man that's an exotic dancer, and his world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, go easy on me. :)

"Come on, Dean, pleeeeeeeeease?" Charlie pleaded, giving her best wide-eyed puppy dog look, hands clasped together. She was no Sammy, but damn she was pretty good.

"Man, Charlie, I don't know! It's a gay club, don't ya have to be, I dunno, gay?" 

Charlie glared, slapping him on the arm.

"Anyone can go, Winchester. Lot's of "straight" people go!"

She actually used freaking air quotes. 

Dean sighed, "Yes, but aren't there gonna be dudes parading around in thongs, and shit? 'Cause last time I checked, you said It doubled as a strip club!"

It was Charlie's turn to sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose,  
"Yes, Dean, but there will also be women parading around in thongs as well!"

"Yeah, freaking lesbians!" He shouted throwing his hands up.

"And Bisexuals! But that's not the fracking point. Look, Lisa is away for the weekend, which means I get my best friend to myself for once in God only knows how long! I really, really wanna go, and you are the only person I wanna go with! Please?!"

Dean really didn't like the sad look in Charlie's eyes, so taking a deep breath,  
he said, 

"All right, all right. I'll go. I know I'm gonna regret it, but I'll go. For you."

Charlie squealed, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

***

The work week went by pretty quickly, and smoothly for Dean. He got a lot of work done at the garage, and honestly, he was exhausted. He just wanted to get home with this six pack, and sleep for a year. But tonight was the night he was supposed to go to that damn club with Charlie.

He pulled in to the driveway of his nice little suburban home, walked up the the sidewalk. Once inside he sighed tiredly, kicking off his shoes by the door.

"Dean, honey, is that you?" He heard Lisa call from the back of the house. 

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Lis, it's me." 'Cause who the hell else would just be waltzing up into their house like that?

He put the beer in the fridge, and turned around to find Lisa leaning in the door way, with her arms crossed.

"A six pack? Again, Dean? Babe, you drink too much."

She pushed off the door frame, stepping forward to kiss his cheek. She rarely kissed his mouth anymore. She fluffed the hair atop his head with slender fingers, face in thought.

"Why don't you come with me this weekend, Dean? Cali is beautiful this time of year. We could go to the beach. You would get to see me in a bikini."

She turned around, wiggling her perfect little round ass for him. He smirked,

"I have a better idea." He stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her flush against him.

"Why don't you just stay here with me? You work too much, babe." He mocked.

She stiffened in his arms.

"You know I have to go, Dean. This conference is important for my career."

Dean released her.

"Yeah, yeah, and so is everything else. If I do go with you, i'm just gonna get ignored the whole fuckin' time, anyway." He grumbled.

"Are you pouting, Dean Winchester?" She smirked holding back a giggle.

"No! Dammit, Lisa!" He growled. "When is the last time we spent more than a minute together, huh?

He stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her again, running his hands down her back, over her ass , giving it a squeeze.

"When's the last time you, and I..." He kissed her neck, using just the minimal amount of tongue. "Had some nice, hot 'n slow sex?"

She pulled away with a huff, 

"You're a pig, I'm gonna go finish packing." 

There was a slam of the bedroom door, and he kicked the cabinet. Barefoot.

"Son of a bitch!"

 

****

"Alright, spill it, Winchester!" Charlie pulled off and stopped on the side of the road, turning the music down. "You've been moping since you got in the Damn car! What's your deal?"

Dean just stayed quiet glaring out at the road ahead of him.

"Is it the club? Look, if you really don't wanna go, we can go somewhere else." 

Shit, shit, shit. Now he was upsetting Charlie. 

"No, It's not the club. I'm probably gonna need a few drinks in me, but nah. It's... it's Lisa."

"Oh..." She replied softly. "Look, Dean, if you're this unhappy, which you have been for months, I don't know, maybe it's time to call it quits. You can only do so much."

"Can we just drop it, please." He stayed glaring out the window. He knew that Charlie just cared for him. Wanted him to be happy. She was his best friend after all, the little sister he never had. But he just didn't want to talk about it. He was never good with feelings, or his emotions, and he Damn sure wasn't any good at talking about them. Just burying them deep, and trying to forget about them, and that was sure as fuck how he was gonna handle this Lisa situation. "I just worry about you, Dean, that's all." She said softly, defeated. He reached over the seat patting her thigh,

"And I appreciate it, I really do. You and Sammy, Bobby and Jess, You're all I got. Well, and Benny, and Garth." He chuckled lightly, can't forget those two.

"If and when I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first to know. Just don't count on it, and don't tell Sammy. He's always trying to get me to have tea parties, and braid his hair, and talk about shit."

Charlie let out a full belly laugh, throwing her head back, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Now that's the Charlie he wanted to see.

"Let's go see us sum man thongs, and banana hammocks!"

She started up the car, and away they went, turning the music back up. if you could call whatever she was playing music...

"You're fuckin' gross, Charlie." He stated without malice, and around full on laughter. 

****

About twenty minutes later they finally came to a stop. Dean finally pulled his self out of his head, and looked around, the parking lot for this place was completely packed, and they basically had to Park in the boonies. They had another lot, but that one was a pay by the hour lot. No, Thanks.

He looked over at Charlie who was basically radiating excitement. Bouncing in her seat, all smiles from ear to ear. She looked like a puppy about to get a treat. It made Dean smile, a real genuine smile. 

"I am so freaking excited!" She shouted, hands in the air, bouncing in her seat, again. Dean rolled his eyes good naturally. 

"Have you even been here?" He asked, getting a little concerned. 

Charlie smiled, blushing, and turning a little sheepish. "Well, No..."

"Charlie." Dean said in a warning tone, glaring at the red head sitting across from him, staring at her feet, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I told you I only wanted to go with you, but I heard all about. Heather at work, she's been. She had a blast. I should have told you that I haven't been in there, yet. Sorry... We can just go."

Dammit. And just like that all the anger, and irritation leaked out of him. Damn, Charlie. Damn her for making him feel guilty. 

"Alright, alright, let's get this the Hell over with." He sighed.

"Shweet! I fracking love you!" She squealed, launching across the seat, and hugging him, and bounding from the car like a gazelle. He sighed and followed, stepping out into the humid night air. She slung her arm around his shoulders, guiding him up the side walk to the entrance. 

There was a big ass sign proclaiming the name of the club 'GABRIEL'S HEAVEN' blinking lights all around, and all in the colors of the rainbow. Of freakin' course. I wonder if they toss skittles around as confetti, he thought.

They walked up to the big angry bouncer at the door. His arms were folded across his chest, and he had a no nonsense look in his features. 'Uriel' was the name on the right side of his chest.

"I.D.'s?" He growled. 

"U-uh, okay, sure. No prob." Stammered Charlie fumbling for her wallet while Dean pulled out his own. The surly looking bouncer checked them, then offered a curt nod, moving aside, and allowing them to pass. 

"Jeesh, was that guy scary, or what?" Charlie leaned in and whispered in his ear. Dean just shook his head, and chuckled. 

The moment they opened the doors to the club, Dean immediately knew he was going to have a raging migraine by the end of the evening.

The club was completely packed. The music was loud and thumping with a heavy beat, and an even heavier bass. Rainbow lights shot out of seemingly nowhere, and landed on just about every person, and every surface in the joint. Sweaty bodies, men and women were all writhing and dancing on each other. Honestly, it looked like one big orgy. It was all a bit overwhelming. Dean raised an eyebrow at Charlie's 'wide-eyed full of wonder look'.

Just as they began to slowly cross the floor, a busty shot girl sauntered up to them, appearing out of thin air. 

"Can I offer a shot to the pretty lady?" She said, voice smooth, like honey.

"H-how much?" Charlie stuttered. 

The pretty shot girl smiled and gave Charlie a wink. 

"On the house, if you can tell me your name, beautiful." Shot Girl replied saucily, looking Charlie up and down appreciatively. 

Charlie blushed so hard, and Dean was loving it.

"O-oh, it's C-Charlie." She stuttered again.

"Love the name, pick any one you want, doll."

Charlie looked at the tray before her nervously. 

"You want a shot, Dean?" Charlie said side eyeing him.

"Nah, they look a little too froo froo for me, you go ahead, kid." He wrinkled his nose at the pastel colored shots on the tray.

"How about I choose one for you?"  
Shot Girl said smiling widely at Charlie.

Charlie just nodded. She picked up one of the pink shots, and handed it to her.

"Take this one, it's one of my favorites, and it matches that pretty blush you have going on there." Damn, this girl was good, maybe he needed to take some notes... Dean just chuckled and watched Charlie quickly down the shot, and place the glass back on the tray.

"That was delicious!" Charlie said grinning.

"It's called a Barbie Shot. Glad you liked it. I've gotta get around to the other patrons, but if you need anything, anything at all, ask for Maggie." And with one last wink, she sauntered away.

"Barbie Shot?" Dean scoffed, and laughed. "Told you, froo froo.

"Shut up!" Charlie exclaimed indignantly. "It WAS delicious."

Dean just laughed again, only harder.

Eventually they began to make their way around the club. Just talking and laughing amongst themselves. Mostly Dean was teasing Charlie over the shot girl, Maggie. 

"No, but, seriously, though. You should definitely get her number." He said, shaking her shoulder.

Charlie opened her mouth to respond, but stopped abruptly when a little twink looking guy flounced up to them. He had bright wide hazel eyes, and dirty blond hair. He wore the tightest little baby blue shorts, and the tightest little white tank top. Charlie thought he was adorable, he had a very pretty face, and a nice build. Dean just thought he looked ridiculous. 

He looked Dean up, and down, and licked his lips.

"Hey, there, Daddy. You wanna dance?" He asked Dean with a charming smile then biting his bottom lip, and looking up through his lashes shyly. 

Dean's mouth flopped open.

"U-uh. No, uh, I'm not... uh, I don't..." Dean rambled. Chill, breathe, he thought. Try again.

"Uh, sorry, no thanks, I'm not uh, gay. Thanks for the offer though, really." 

Twink guy pouted, and said "Well, that's a shame. You definitely looked like you could bend me over, and fuck me so good I'd see stars. Aaand forget my name. But no problem. You have a good night." And with that he skipped off leaving Dean gaping like a gold fish.

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs, eyes twinkling with mirth,

"No, but, seriously you definitely get his number." She said making her voice sound deeper, and mimicking him.

He blushed scarlet,

"Not. Another. Word." He growled. 

"Alright, alright, chill out. It was joke." Charlie stated, putting her hands up in a placating gesture. 

They had made it fully across the club, and up to a pair of big double doors with another sign above it, just like the entrance to the club, the only difference was the name; instead of Gabriel's Heaven, the sign read Gabriel's Casa Erotica.

"Casa Erotica?" Dean mumbled aloud.

"I think this is the Strip Club part." Charlie said. Her eyes were all wide again and full of wonder. Once again she was practically vibrating with excitement. Which as usual, meant only bad things for Dean. Like this whole club thing entirely. She turned her eyes already getting wider, and glassy and pleading. GOD. DAMMIT. Please don't make me go in there, please, he thought.

"Dean, can we go in, please?! Please, Dean?!" Fuuuuuck. He took a deep breath, and sighed. 

"Man, Charlie, come on. Really?"

Charlie's face fell, she looked so damn disappointed. God dammit!!

"Alright, dammit, alright, let's go."

Charlie squealed once again, and pushed the door open, and they stepped inside.

The music in this part of the club was much different. Sexier, and much more sensual. They stepped further into the room, looking around. There were three separate stages, one very large, and the other two smaller, the same size. The largest stage was in the center, and had Three Poles. The other two, each on either side, had one. There were male strippers, as well as female. All appearing to be in some sort of costume. There were also cages around the room, also with strippers in them. 

While looking around, still slowly moving further into the room, he heard Charlie's breath catch. He followed her gaze to a beautiful woman in the center of the largest stage. She had pale pink and white lingerie. Big doe eyes that were chocolate brown, pretty full lips and long brown curls streaked with honey, and she wore glittering fairy wings on her back. Charlie was absolutely mesmerized. 

When she spoke, her voice was hushed, and she looked like she was in a trance.

"I'm gonna go ask her for a dance." And just like that she walked away, heading to the stage.

"Dammit!" He growled under his breath, now he was stuck in this damn room full of half naked men that probably thought he liked dick. Fuck, he knew it was a mistake to come here, he should have just fucking said no, should ha-

His inner monologue was cut abruptly short when he had turned to his right and started walking because his eyes slammed full force into the most beautiful, big, brilliant blue gaze. Those fucking eyes. He had never seen anything like them. These eyes, however, were not attached to a beautiful woman, but the most beautiful man he had ever laid his own eyes on. He was stunning. Full baby pink lips, that looked a little dry, but he could definitely wet them for him. He had a head full of raven locks that stuck up in odd directions, like someone was grasping and running their fingers through them in the throes of passion. He had a strong jaw, and straight nose. Beautifully toned, lithe little body, clad only in tight silk black boxer briefs, and big black angel wings on his back. The beautiful man was moving his body fluidly to the music inside one of the cages, his lovely hands gripping the bars as his body moved. He bit his sexy bottom lip, and Dean could only imagine what those lips would look like stretched around his-

He shook himself violently, pulling his eyes away from the beautiful man in the cage, it was then that he realized he definitely was extremely aroused, if his entirely too tight pants were any indication. He looked around the room until, aha, the bar!

He needed a fucking drink, and quick.


	2. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets angsty. Sorry.

Dean reached the bar, and sat down heavily, putting his face in hands. He only sat there for a moment or two, until he heard the voice of a woman, a little bit of a southern twang.

"Can I get ya somethin'?"

He kept his face in his hands and mumbled out something that the bartender definitely didn't catch.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't quite get that."

Reluctantly, Dean raised his head to meet the bartender, she had a pretty face, even if she was on the butchier end of the spectrum. Chocolate skin, big brown eyes, hair cut into a fade, eyebrow ring, and a lip ring.

Dean sighed, "A fifth of whiskey would be nice."

The bartender chuckled, "Sorry, hun. Only do bottles to groups."

"Damn." Dean responded. Why did he sound so tired all of a sudden?

"Well, gimme as much as you can, I need it. And, uh, keep 'em comin'. Please. I'd really appreciate it."

She nodded, and made him his drink, taking his money.

"So, what's got your boxers all in a twist for anyway?"

He sputtered, choking a little on the whiskey.

"Boxers in a twist?" His laugh was half hearted. "Do you really care?" He asked sincerely, not trying to be rude. He hoped it came out that way.

She shrugged her shoulders, not seeming a bit offended. 

"I mean, you look really bothered. And every movie I eva seen with bars, and bartenders, they always give advice, and lend an ear to the down trodden. Tryna keep up with tradition, appearances, an shit." She said with a smile, leaning on the bar. 

He really did laugh this time. 

"Well, I appreciate it, I guess. But I'm not the talk about my feelings type. You want my brother Sammy for that. Besides, Hell, I'm not entirely sure what's wrong myself." He said before she passed him another drink, and he went to pay, but she waved him off.

"That one's on the house. You keep your chin up. Figure your shit out, alright. Just wave me down when you need another."

He smiled, and nodded. 

"Thanks."

She just smiled, and went to tend to other patrons needing a drink.

He sipped his whiskey this time, enjoying the familiar, and pleasant burn in his throat. The first drink was already working it's magic, making him feel less on edge. His eyes went back to the cage with the beautiful winged man inside without his consent. He was still dancing fluidly. Some patrons were gathered around, and pushing money into the cage. Dean watched his body move, he was as mesmerized as Charlie seemed to be with Fairy Girl. He allowed himself to look back up at those pretty baby blues, realizing that it was a mistake to do so, because it was almost as if those beautiful blue eyes were trained on him. 

He jerked his head back around, feeling the blush spread on his cheeks. Maybe he was just imagining it. He couldn't be that conceited, could he? To just assume the gorgeous dancer was looking at him. And him alone. He took a chance to glance back at the cage, just to test his theory, and was disappointed. The Angel was gone. His eyes looked around the room quickly, searching for him, when his eyes finally landing on the black wings on the center stage. The Angel gripped the center pole swinging around it effortlessly. He slid up, and down, and twirled around the pole to the music. This man made dancing on a pole, exotic dancing in general look like an art form. He was so damn graceful, so in control of his body. His movements. It was something to be envious of. Especially when Dean felt so out of control most of the time. 

Again those blue eyes made their way to his, as if he knew that Dean would be watching, wanted Dean to be watching. He swallowed down the rest of his whiskey, and beckoned the bartender for another.

Dean wasn't entirely sure how long he watched the beautiful man, or how many drinks he had already went through, before the stool beside him had a body in it.  
"He's beautiful, isn't he?" He heard Charlie say, shocking him out of his trance, and making him jump so violently that he spilled some of his whiskey.

"What the fuck, Charlie?" He growled, "Warn somebody next time, fuck."

Charlie just shrugged slightly. "Didn't mean to startle you. You didn't answer my question." 

He took a chance to look out of the corner of his eye at her, she was facing him, a serious look on her face. Playful Charlie was nowhere to be seen. She had caught him starring the beautiful man down.

"What question?" He asked playing dumb.

Charlie sighed. "I said, he's beautiful, isn't he?"

Dean decided to continue to play dumb, 

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, Charlie."

Charlie sighed again, this time dramatically, and sarcastically.

"Come on, Winchester. Don't belittle my intelligence, and don't lie to me. Your eyes were locked on Angel Wings unwaveringly for, like fifteen minutes. You were so zoned in on him, you didn't even hear me approach. Dean, as much as you say you're 'straight'" She was using damn air quotes again, "I know you are attracted to guys. I've seen you check out guys before, Hell, I was even there that time you got a boner over Dr. Sexy! We've been best friends for years, stop bullshitting me, and stop bullshitting your self." He rarely saw Charlie like this, and when she got like this, she was a force to be reckoned with, but Dean just didn't have the energy for it.

"Just let it go, Charlie, alright. Can we go?" He said tiredly.

"No, and no. Not until you get a dance from Angel Wings." And before Dean could even think of stopping her, she was rushing to the stage, and getting the beautiful man's attention. He leaned down to hear her, and look up to where she pointed at him, and he nodded. Getting off the stage, with just as much grace as when he was dancing. Everything he did, he must have did with grace. As they approached him, Dean could feel his mouth go dry, and his heart thump in his ears.

They finally reached him, the beautiful man spoke, and the voice that came out, was most definitely not what he expected. It was deep, and rough. Sexy. It was like gravel covered in silk. The sound of it made his dick twitch.

"Hello. Come with me." The man said reaching out, and taking his hand. He pulled him from the chair carefully. Charlie took his whiskey, and the beautiful man lead him away. None of the other patrons paid much attention to them, but this was normal here. A man getting a private dance from another man. It was normal. 

He was lead to one of the private rooms, the beautiful man opened the door and pulled him inside. The room's wall was decorated to look like a swirling galaxy, and the seat was bench style but looked like it was wrapped in purple velvet.

"Sit down." The Angel commanded, and Dean found himself complying without really realizing it. Once seated, he avoided the beautiful man's gaze. His body twitched, and he was showing his nervousness clearly. He hated it. He wasn't some blushing virgin! Except in this case, he almost was. 

The beautiful man spoke, "You seem much more nervous than even what your friend said you would be."

He looked up into those magnificent blue eyes, full of concern. Why the fuck would he care? He was getting paid to do this, right? 

"I've never- never done this." His voice shook, he hated that even more. "I'm not- I'm not gay..."

The beautiful man nodded. "I will return your friend's money, of course. She seemed convinced that this was what you wanted." He turned to leave, and Dean's heart fell into his stomach, and before he could stop himself his mouth opened,

"I, I do." He said softly. 

The beautiful man turned back to him, "Why me?" 

He blushed scarlet, and shrugged his shoulders, quickly looking away.

"What's your name?" He heard the man ask.

He cleared his throat, "Dean. Dean Winchester." 

As a second thought he added, 

"What's yours?" 

He still avoided looking at the man before him, but heard amusement in his voice,

"You can call me Angel."

"But that's not your real name?" Dean asked. 

"No." was all the man said. 

He stepped forward, Dean saw from the corner of his eye. His finger traced his jawline, and turned his face to look at him. He saw a tattoo on his forearm of some kind of strange looking blade.

"Just relax, I will take care of you." And with that the beautiful man turned around, shimmying out of the angel wings, and Dean saw more tattoos on his back. Angel wings that extended from the center of his back, and over his shoulders, over the backs of his arms to his elbows. And a group of strange symbols over the wings on his back. They were as beautiful as the man that they adorned.

He began to dance, starting by swaying his hips back, and forth. This man was just too beautiful, that it was unreal. Even his entire backside was perfect. He moved his body slowly to the music, then he turned around, facing Dean. Dean's mouth once again had gone dry. He could feel the subtle stirrings of an erection. The Angel stepped forward pushing his thighs further apart, dancing between them. Moving his body sensually, keeping his blue gaze locked on Dean own green eyes. 

The next thing Dean knew, Angel was straddling his lap, one hand on the wall beside his head, the other to his side, head thrown back, rolling his abdomen. His erection went to full mast so quickly it made him dizzy.

He wanted so desperately to touch the beautiful man in his lap, his hands tingled, and he gripped the seat to stop himself from giving into temptation. His skin looked so smooth, he longed to run his hands over every dip, every plane. He longed to card his hands through his tousled locks, he longed to caress his plush lips with his fingertips. 

Suddenly Angel shifted, and his rear end was fully pressed into his erection, he hissed in pleasure, his head slamming back against the wall. The stripper looked down sharply, and it felt as if he was doing it on purpose, that he ground down against his erection, making Dean's eyes roll back. 

Dean thought he heard Angel groan, low in his throat, he snapped his eyes open to see, what he thought he saw was lust blown blue eyes, but the man was quickly climbing off of him, and turning away, not before he thought he saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

With his back to him, Angel said, "You seemed to be enjoying that, but I'm afraid your time is up." And with that he snatched up his wings, and hurried from the room.

Dean sat there for a few moments, composing himself, his brain all a buzz with what just happened. Eventually he came from the room, and went to find Charlie. It was time to leave.

On the way back, Charlie tried to ask questions, to get him to speak, but he refused. Saying only that he was exhausted, and that there would be time for talk later.

He lay in bed over half the night, sleep out of his reach, thinking of blue eyes, and plush lips.

****

The whole next week Dean's every waking thought, and all of his dreams seemed to revolve around the beautiful dancer. He just couldn't seem to get the man out of his head. He was distracted, so much so that Bobby took notice.

He very nicely told Dean to get his head out of his ass, or he would beat him with a wrench.

Come Saturday night, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Angel again. He came home, showered, put on his best jeans, his favorite maroon buttoned shirt, with his favorite tight black tee underneath. 

He told Lisa he was meeting up with Benny for drinks at the Roadhouse, and as usual she barely heard a damn thing he said.

He got into the Impala, and drove to 'Gabriel's Heaven', he parked and sat there for a moment. He pulled his favorite cologne out of the glove compartment, hey, he had to smell good. He took a deep breath, letting the familiar scent of Baby calm him. He was determined to not look, and sound like a damn teenage boy again. He was a grown ass man. A grown ass man with charm, he told himself. He took one big breath, and got out.

Once inside he quickly weaved his way to the back, he knew what he was there for, there was no need to drag it out. He headed through the double doors to 'Casa Erotica' and went straight to the bar, and ordered a whiskey. Sipping it as he scanned the room, looking for his Angel. His eyes finally landing on a familiar head of tousled black locks. And fuck those eyes. Had he already forgotten their true color? They were never this bright, this magnificent in his memory. 

He quickly downed his whiskey, taking one more deep breath, he approached the left side stage with an air of confidence that he really didn't feel.

Angel was dancing with a woman, another stripper, clad in red and black lingerie. She had little horns coming from her forehead. The woman was touching Angel, running her hands all over his body, he couldn't explain the wave of jealousy and possessiveness that crashed over him. 

He suppressed a growl, and cleared his throat, "Hey, there, Angel." He mentally celebrated the fact that his voice came out calm, maybe a little seductive. Not intentional, really, but hey, if it worked, why not?

Angel looked down, his eyes widening slightly. He hopped from the stage, landing gracefully in front of Dean. 

"Dean, I didn't think you would come back here. Your friend, Charlie, was it? Expressed your distaste."

"Were you hoping I would?" He asked, offering a charming smile. Angel blushed, god, so prettily and shrugged slightly, looking away.

Insecurity crept into his next question, "Are you disappointed? Seein' me again?" 

Angel turned sincere eyes on him,  
"No, not at all."

"Why are you here?" He added.

Dean smiled again, "Well, I never got your real name for starters. And I'd really like to know it. Also, I wouldn't mind another dance..." 

He looked up hopefully, and saw a little smile pulling on the corners of the dancers mouth. 

"I think I can handle a dance." He said with a small smirk.

"What about your name?"

Angel bit his plush bottom lip, smiled and said,

"I'll have to think about it."

Dean returned his smile, and replied back playfully, 

"If you don't tell me, you know that means I'll have to keep coming back until you do."

The beautiful dancer smiled so wide, it was so gorgeous that it took his breath away. He knew that he would do absolutely anything to make him smile like that again. 

"That's what I am hoping for."

****

That was how it started. Dean went back to 'Gabriel's Heaven' as often as he could. Sometimes he would pay for a dance, but mostly he waited for the dancer to go on break so they could talk. It was his beauty that had him coming back for more at first, but now it was just to find out more about this strange and fascinating man.

Like his favorite color is green. Not like forest, or emerald. He had blushed and stuttered out,

"Your eyes are the most perfect green I have ever had the privilege to see." 

Which had, in turn, made Dean blush.  
Dean loved listening to him talk, loved how his eyes lit up when he talked about bees. About small furry animals. His philosophies on life. Things that Dean usually didn't give a rat's ass about, he found wanting to know about this man.

He in turn told him about his love for pie, his Baby, and classic rock. He told him about his family. His work. Embarrassing stories about Sammy, and Charlie. How proud and happy he was for his brother. He found himself opening himself to this man in a way he never had before. 

He learned they both shared a love for burgers. Especially ones with bacon.

Things weren't always lighthearted learning when he went to visit him. One night in particular they talked about Angel's past.

They sat in a far corner away from other patrons during one of Angel's breaks. He sipped his beer, contemplating his next question. 

"So, can I ask you somethin'?" He said softly. 

Angel just smiled and said "Of course Dean, anything."

"I'm just worried I'll offend you, even though I don't mean it offensively." 

Angel simply nodded, and he placed his hand over Dean's, such a simple touch making his whole arm tingle.

He cleared his throat, "Why, uh, why do you do this?"

"That's a very long, and complicated story..."

"I understand, man, you don't have to. No pressure. I'd really like to know, though." He reached over and placed his hand on the dancers, the same way he had done to him.

He just bit his lip, and started,

"Well, I come from a very wealthy family, and my parents had given all of my siblings, including myself, a fund for college. As long as we went along with family plan. But I, my sister Anna, and my brother's Gabriel, and Luci were a bit rebellious, I suppose. The only one who followed the course was Michael. Gabriel, Anna, and Luci all got there funds, but used them how they saw fit. I however, never got mine." He ended softly.

"Okay two questions, number one being, your brothers name is Luci?" He asked with a raised brow.

Angel just chuckled, 

"It's a nickname, given to him by Gabriel in fact. His real name is Lucifer."

Dean sputtered around his beer, choking a little,

"Lucifer?! You mean like Satan?!"

Angel just laughed harder,

"My family was very religious, Lucifer, before being cast out of Heaven, was God's most powerful Angel. We were all named after angels."

"So, what's yours? Come on, man. You gotta tell me now."

The dancer sighed,

"Castiel. Castiel Novak."

Dean smiled so big his cheeks hurt, finally he knew his name, even if it was a mouthful. 

"Okay, second question, Cas."

"Cas?" The dancer inquired, tilting his head slightly, squinting his eyes. It was adorable, and Dean would never mention it out loud.

"Yeah, sorry, it's uh, just easier."

Castiel nodded, "I supposed it is, better than Cassie." At Dean's questioning look, he added, "Gabriel's nickname for me." 

"Ah, okay. Well, second question, why didn't you get your college fund?"

Cas sighed heavily, "As I told you my family is very religious, well, my parents are. At seventeen, I came out to them. Being gay was unforgivable, so they forced me out, disowned me. My brother Gabriel took me in. That's how I got this job. I started bar tending here, but a lot of people said I belonged on the stage, that I would make more money that way. So I can finish my degree. I am too proud to accept Gabriel's offer to pay it off. I know he makes more than enough off of this place, but still..."

Dean choked on his beer again,

"You mean your brother owns this place?!"

Cas chuckled,

"Yes, Dean, I thought you already knew. It is named after him, of course."

"Well, yeah, but damn dude, I just thought it was a happy coincidence."

 

Cas just chuckled again, "No, Dean, he owns this place, and he offered to pay for my schooling. I just... I wanted to do this myself. Even if I did it a bit unconventionally."

"What're you in school for?" Dean asked.

"Teaching. I want to mold young minds. Bring about a more intellectual generation. I'm afraid I have to go back to work.  
I'll see you again soon?" He asked hopefully.

Dean smiled wide at that and replied, "Of course."

****

After a particularly nasty fight with Lisa, Dean stormed out of the house, and hopped in the Impala. He took off, blaring music through the speakers.

He hadn't really realized where he was headed until he was already pulling into the parking lot of 'Gabriel's Heaven.' He sighed heavily laying his head on the steering wheel. It hurt to think to much. This thing with Lisa had his stomach in knots, and had his head damn near ready to explode.

He could just leave, like Charlie had told him to do so many times he lost count. But they had built a life together. Should he really just throw away a four year relationship? 

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel, immediately regretting it, and apologizing to his Baby. He needed to stop thinking about this. Needed something to get his mind off of this.

He knew just the thing.

He went through the motions of getting in, and through the club, heading straight to the back, and immediately looking for Cas. He spotted him in one of the cages. He approached, damn near tripping when he finally noticed what he was wearing. 

Normally Cas wore boxer briefs. And his wings of course. But tonight, he wore tight little lacy panties, boyshorts style. He groaned. Fuck, did Cas look damn good in those things. He licked his lips, and cleared his throat.

"H-hey Cas."

Cas' head snapped into his direction, and his face split into a wide grin, "Hello, Dean. I won't be going on break for another thirty minutes, if you would like to wait at our table."

"U-uh actually, I wanted a dance tonight, if that's okay."

Cas raised and eyebrow, he didn't ask for dances anymore, hadn't in a while.

"Of course, Dean."

And without preamble he got out of the cage, and lead Dean to one of the back rooms. He pushed him into the seat, and began to dance. After dancing in front of him, and between his thighs for a bit, he straddled his lap, this almost seemed to be Cas' favorite place to be. But instead of dancing he just sat there, and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Something is bothering you." He said softly. It wasn't a question, he knew for certain.

"It's nothin' Cas, don't worry about it." 

Cas tilted his head, squinting trying to figure him out. 

"I don't understand why you keep coming here, Dean. A man like you must have someone. A beautiful woman, or something." He said softly.

After all this time, they never once talked about Lisa, or about Dean's love life at all, that was the subject that they consistently avoided, Dean sighed heavily, 

"It's complicated."

"But you do have someone." It was a statement again, not a question.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Dean saw something change in Cas' eyes. Disappointment, maybe even hurt.

He continued, 

"She's not the same woman she was when we first got together. She was loving, caring, funny. Now all she cares about is work. That's it. Hell, we used to fuck like bunnies, now, nothing. I can't tell ya the last time she kissed me on the mouth."

Cas studied his face for a moment. Then slowly and carefully, he caressed Dean's bottom lip with two fingertips. 

"I can't tell you how many times I have dreamt about these lips." He said softly, voice full of wonder. "Kissing them, feeling them on me. Wanted to the first time I laid eyes on you. She's a foolish woman. To be allowed to kiss these lips, and take it for granted." 

Dean's brain damn near stopped working after Cas' little confession. He sat there mouth slightly agape as Cas continued to trace his lips with his fingers. He was never fully sure that Cas was even attracted to him, but now he knew, and now the only thing that kept replaying in his head was that Cas wanted to kiss him. Over and over.

He cleared his throat, and swallowed hard, not even bothering to stop the next words that came from his mouth,

"Kiss me." God damn his voice dropped an octave.

Cas broke out of his trance, eyes snapping to Dean's, wide with shock,

"W-what?" His voice shook when he spoke.

"I said, kiss me." Dean's voice sounded a lot calmer than he felt, and he was thankful for that.

"D-Dean, are you sure? I-"

Dean cut him off, "Cas, just shut up, and fuckin' kiss me, dammit."

Cas swallowed, and nodded. He brought his lips closer to Dean's, lifting a shaking hand to the back of Dean's head. Their lips touched hesitantly. But that once simple little touch of lips sent a shock wave through Dean's system. 

Cas pulled back, "W-Was that- was that oka-"

But he didn't get to finish because Dean had tangled his hand in the back of Cas' hair and crashed their mouths together. He licked the seam of Cas' mouth, begging for entrance, and Cas obliged with a sigh. 

They kissed each other senseless, and they pulled apart gasping for air. Just as they were back to dive back in to each other, there was a banging on the door, and Uriel's voice boomed through the door,

"Castiel! Gabriel needs you in his office, now!"  
Cas sighed heavily, removing himself from Dean's lap. 

"I apologize, Dean, I have to go."

Before leaving he turned around and said nervously, 

"I-I'll see you soon?"

Dean smiled wide, and replied,

"Of course."

*******

Later that night he came home to a note from Lisa saying she was staying at her parents for the night to 'cool down', and Dean couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*******

He's dreaming, he knows he is this time, because it's a different time. Different place. He's eighteen, and sneaking out for a drive to clear his head. His dad is passed out drunk on the couch. So, he takes the Impala, and drives. Just around the neighborhood. That's all he needs. His hands on the wheel, AC/DC coming out of the radio, windows down so he can feel the cool spring night. 

He's about to pull back in the driveway when he sees Aaron Bass. Bouncing a basketball. He stops for him. Mistake number one. He pulls into the driveway of his home. Mistake number two.

They're talking, joking, and laughing. Like they always do. But tonight something's different. The air is charged around them, and Aaron keeps gazing at his lips. He licks them subconsciously, and that's all it takes, Aaron is on him, kissing him, deeply. He's allowing it, he loves it, and that's mistake number three. 

A strong hand cradles the back of his head, while the other runs up his thigh, searching. It feels so fucking good, and he never wants to stop. He feels perfect. Aaron runs his hand over his arousal, giving it a gentle squeeze, he hisses in pleasure, and Aaron groans,

"You're so sexy, Dean."

Dean has his eyes closed, he smiles and he feels a blush spreading on his face, but then he realizes something. That's not Aaron's voice. Shocked he opens his eyes to find big beautiful blue eyes, instead of brown. 

"You're so perfect, Dean... Want you, so badly." Cas says breathlessly. 

He pushes him farther across the seat, to where his back is against the door. Somehow Cas accidentally honks the horn. They hear it, but are too far gone, to caught up in lust to think of the consequences. And that, that was mistake number four. 

Things are getting hot, and heavy. Cas is grinding his arousal against Dean's and it's driving him crazy. What happens next seems to happen in slow motion. The door to the Impala is wrenched open, and Dean is dragged from the seat, on to the unforgiving asphalt. Cas gone, Aaron in his place running. Running way.

Everything is a blur. He sees John's face, contorted in rage, and disgust. When he shouts, it sounds like he's though a tunnel. The words echo in his brain,

"No son of mine is gonna be a faggot!"

He throws the first of many punches, that were laid upon Dean's body that night. His fist connects with his eye, and Dean wakes up with a jerk, sitting up ramrod straight, sweating, shaking, and breathing like he just ran a marathon.

Dean doesn't go back to Gabriel's Heaven again. He can't. He just can't.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut...

It has been a little over three months since Dean last saw Cas. And he has thought about him every single day. It's a constant itch under his skin that he can find no relief for. He's tried to forget about the beautiful blue-eyed dancer. He's tried drowning the memories with copious amounts of alcohol. He even got Lisa to ignore her stupid job for a few hours a couple of times so he could fuck her into the mattress. He fucked her deep, and he fucked her hard. She loved every minute of it, clawing up his back, while she moaned and screamed his name. He, on the other hand, hated every minute of it.

 

Sure, it felt good. For his cock, that is. But not for every other part of him. Because all he could think of as he fucked deep into her was that her eyes weren't blue. Not brilliant, beautiful, blue. Her hands weren't big enough, her voice not deep enough, her lips not pink enough. She wasn't Cas, and that was who he really wanted. The thought alone made his heart drop into his stomach. He puked after just about every time.

 

He wanted to go back so many times, even driven past, and once even sat in the parking lot across the street. He couldn't make himself go inside. No matter how desperately he wanted to see those blue eyes, or feel those plush lips. The nightmare of John beating the shit out of him all those years ago burned into his mind. He hadn't thought about that night in years, but now after that one night, it's a constant reminder.

 

Charlie and Sam try their best to get him to talk, but he can't. He won't. He avoids Sam's puppy dog eyes, so full of pity. He doesn't know about Cas, but he clearly knows that something is wrong with his older brother. He also knows that it doesn't have anything to do with Lisa. He's dealt with that particular problem for a while now. He knows his brother is hurting from something else. Something more painful.

 

Dean has had another rough day at the garage. He just wants to go home, and drink himself into oblivion. He's about to start up the Impala when his phone rings. It's Lisa.

 

"Yeah?" he snaps into the phone.

 

"Well, hello to you too, Oscar." She says, laughing.

 

"Who the fuck is Oscar?" Dean asks irritably, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Oscar the Grouch? Sesame Street? Never mind. Look, I need you to go to the store for me. I was going to, but I don't have time."

 

"You never have time for anything, Lisa." He snaps again.

 

He hears her take a deep breath on the other end of the line, when she does speak, it's laced with attitude. 

 

"Like I don't have time for this. Just got to the damn store, I'll text you the list."

 

And with that she hangs up and Dean growls in frustration, starting the Impala and turning in the opposite direction of home.

 

When he gets to the store, he grabs a basket and quickly starts grabbing the shit from Lisa's list and throwing it in the basket wanting to the get the fuck out of there, on his couch with a beer in his hand as quickly as possible. 

 

He isn't paying attention to where he is going and as he rounds the corner into the next isle, and he slams into a warm, hard body, knocking both of their baskets to the floor. 

 

Dean curses under his breath, but bends and immediately begins to put all of the items back into both baskets. As he does, he hears the stranger's sharp intake of breath. He looks up into the very same bright blue eyes that have been haunting him for months. 

 

"Cas", Dean manages to gasp out, he sees emotion after emotion flit through those eyes. Shock, hurt, and anger. Cas turns on his heel, leaving all of his things abandoned on the floor. 

 

Dean stands stock still for a second before something snaps inside of him. He starts to follow Cas out of the store, and into the parking lot. 

 

"Cas, Stop."

 

"Leave me alone, Dean." Cas just growls, never slowing down. 

 

"Please, Cas, wait just a minute." 

 

Dean is so unprepared for Cas to whirl around and face him, that he slams into him for the second time in the past ten minutes. Dean staggers back. 

 

"NO! You don't get 'just a minute', Dean! I haven't seen you for three months."

 

Cas goes to turn around again and walk away, but Dean grabs his wrist. 

 

"I'm sorry, Cas."

 

Cas turns a hard glare on him. 

 

"No, Dean. I'm sorry. Sorry for being so foolish to think we were friends. That we had something-"

 

Castiel doesn't get to finish his sentence because there are warm lips on his. He stiffens immediately, but Dean is relentless, pulling him flush against his warm body. Cas feels his resolve break as he melts into Dean's strong arms, kissing him back with all he has. 

 

Dean reluctantly breaks the kiss, his need for oxygen becoming too great. 

 

He's panting hard when he speaks, "I'm sorry. Sorry that I hurt you. I've been so fucked up. You gotta forgive me, man. I...God, I missed you."

 

Cas is stunned and he can't help but say, "I missed you too, Dean." in return before Dean's lips are on his again. Cas knows he shouldn't give in this quickly. He should be pushing Dean off. Should still be infuriated with him, but he can't. Because the truth was, he missed Dean so damn much that he is just glad to be standing in front of him again. He can't let go of Dean that easy.

 

Cas breaks the kiss this time, softly saying " C-come home with me?"

 

Dean's eyes go wide and he nods, his voice shaking when he finally speaks. 

 

"W-where's your car?"

 

Cas blushes and it's so beautiful, such a pretty pink staining his cheeks. 

 

"I don't have one, I take the bus."

 

Dean just grins. A wide happy grin.

 

"That's fine, you can finally meet Baby." 

 

*****

 

The ride to Cas' place was made in silence, aside from the occasional direction, no one spoke. The tension so thick, you could cut it with an axe. Dean stuck in his head the entire time. The nightmare trying to push it's self to the forefront of Dean's mind. But then he remembers the way Cas felt against him, and it gets shoved back to where it belongs. 'Cause all he can think of now is Cas. Cas' lips, his touch, his warmth. The man is all consuming. 

 

"We're here, Dean."

 

Cas' voice zaps him back to reality, as they stop in front of an ugly red and brown brick apartment building. Cas gets out of the Impala, and Dean follows, up the stairs to the second floor, the center apartment. Cas unlocks the door with slightly trembling hands. 

 

No sooner that they are inside, and the door is shut, Cas is on him. Attacking his mouth, hands everywhere, grasping pulling, caressing. Dean doing the same in return. Shoving off Cas ridiculous tan trench coat, and Cas pushing off his jacket.

 

They begin to move, Cas eager to get Dean to his bedroom, guiding him in that direction without separating their starving mouths. 

 

They make it around his royal blue couch, but don't get any further, because Dean pins his body to the wall right behind the couch. One beautifully muscled thigh pressing between Cas' legs. They rut against one another, wildly. Holding on to the other's hips for dear life. Pulling and pushing, gasping and moaning. The friction is delicious, but it isn't enough. No where near enough. They both need more, and Castiel cannot wait any longer. He turns, facing the wall, hands braced against it.

 

"Take me, Dean. Right here, just like this." He whispers.

 

Dean groans, laying his head against Cas' shoulder, arms on either side of his body.

 

"Fuck, Cas. Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Dean. Please.." Cas just sobs in reply.

 

He lifts Cas' sweater, taking it and his undershirt, off in one smooth motion. Placing open mouthed kisses all along his shoulder, loving the softness, and delicious taste of his skin. He stops, resting his forehead on Cas' shoulder again, sighing,

 

"I- I don't know what I'm doing here, Cas. Never done this before."

 

"We can stop, Dean. Right now, if this isn't what you want." Cas says softly, his own forehead resting against the wall. He really doesn't want Dean to walk away, but he also doesn't want him to do something he isn't sure about.

 

Castiel knows with every fiber of his being that he wants Dean Winchester. He has never wanted something, or someone so much in his life.

 

"No, no, Cas. I want this. Want you." Dean runs his calloused hands over Cas' smooth, gorgeous, muscled back. He places another open-mouthed kiss, but this time to the back of Cas' neck. Right in the center, keeping his lips there he whispers,

 

"Just tell me what to do."

 

Cas shivers, almost violently, his cock twitching with need, and in anticipation. He turns his head to look at Dean.

 

"Y-You'll need to open me up for you. U-Unless you want me to open myself up, I-

 

"No. No, I uh- I wanna do it."

 

Castiel nods, placing his forehead back against the wall.

 

"There is some lubricant and condoms in that drawer over there, in the lamp table, by the couch."

 

Dean quickly rummages through the drawer, finding what he is looking for, he turns his attention back to Castiel against the wall and damn near swallows his own tongue. 

 

Cas had removed the rest of his clothes while Dean was occupied, leaving him beautifully bare. And fuck, was he gorgeous. All smooth skin, long lean muscles, strong and thick runner's legs. And a perfect ass. So gorgeous, round and plump. If Dean wasn't ridiculously hard before, now his cock was hard enough to crush diamonds.

 

Dean quickly tossed his shirts off, dropping his pants and underwear, stepping out of them. Making his way back to the perfect man leaning against the wall.

 

"Hold this." He says, voice rough, handing Cas the foil packet.

 

He uncaps the lube and squirts a generous amount on his fingers. Grasping Cas' shoulder with one hand, he brings the other, slightly trembling, between Cas' plump cheeks and finds Cas' puckered entrance. Cas hisses as Dean begins to slowly circle his rim with his middle finger, massaging the lube into his rim.

 

"This alright, baby?" Dean purrs, kissing and nipping at Cas' neck.

 

"It would be better if you would get one inside of me already!" Cas snaps, turning his head to glare at the sexy, frustrating green eyed man teasing him.

 

"So, bossy, impatient." Dean chuckled, slipping his middle finger all the way inside Cas' body, making him push back on his finger. 

 

Dean slowly begins to thrust his finger in and out. In complete awe. Cas' body pulling him in, and accepting him gladly.

 

"Another!" Cas gasps out. "Dammit, Dean, I'm not gonna fucking break!"

 

"Okay, okay, shhhh." Dean soothes pushing in a second, thrusting in and out a few times, then adding a third. Cas is enthusiastic now, fucking himself back on Dean's thick fingers. Moaning and panting, 'cause God it feels so, so good.

 

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean groans, his cock throbbing painfully at the amazing sight before him, at the feel of Cas clenching around fingers.

 

"Do you have any fuckin' idea how gorgeous you are?" He says nipping at Cas' shoulder again.

 

"I'm ready Dean, Please! I need you!"

 

And who was Dean to deny a request like that? He grabs the condom out of Cas' hand, ripping it open with his teeth, rolling it down his shaft, hissing at the much needed contact. He slicks himself up and lines up with Cas' stretched rim. He begins to push in, nice and slow, not wanting to hurt the dark haired beauty. Going slow, however, just isn't cutting it for Cas. He promptly slams his hips back, completely engulfing Dean in his tight, tight heat. Stars burst behind Dean's eye lids and he throws his head back, groaning loudly, matching Cas groan of relief. Finally feeling so perfectly full.

 

"Dean Winchester, if you don't start fucking me like you mean it, so help me!" Cas growls, slamming his hips back again.

 

Fine, Dean thought, Cas wants to be fucked, he can do that.

 

He grabs Cas' sharp, perfect hips, angles his plump ass, plants his feet firmly in the carpet and lets Cas have what he wants. He begins to thrust with wild abandon, nailing his prostate, thrust after thrust, and Cas cries out in pleasure,

 

"YES! Ah- Deeean, that's it, FUCK!"

 

And fuck, Cas is fucking perfect. The way he looks writhing on his cock, all of the beautiful sounds falling from those plush lips, the way he feels. God, the way he feels. Dean has had some fan-fucking-tastic sex before, but this, this was a whole new ball game. It was like Cas was made just for Dean, that his body was just as hungry for Dean as the man was himself.

 

He wasn't going to last. He feels way too good.

 

"Fuck, Cas, you gonna come for me, baby." He gasps out on a particularly hard thrust.

 

"Y-Yes! Dean, oh, oh DEEEAN!" Cas screams, painting the wall white, his muscles clamping down on Dean's cock. His vision going blurry as Cas' body rips his orgasm from him with a shout.

 

Their legs no longer able to support them, they fall to the floor in a heap, Cas landing in his lap, panting. Dean snakes his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer. They lay there like that, Dean's arms around Cas, Cas' head one Dean's chest.

 

"We should get cleaned up."

 

Dean groans in protest, but allowed Cas to help him to his feet. He then leads them to the bathroom.

 

"Dude, do your shower curtains have bees holding umbrellas on them?"

 

"Shut up, Dean." Cas said chuckling, pulling him in the shower with him, where they slowly wash each other up, and kiss languidly. After they shower they dry off, Cas leads them to his bedroom. Where Dean immediately plops down, fatigue settling in his limbs. The last thing he hears before it's lights out is a soft chuckle and a "Goodnight, Dean."

 

********


End file.
